Little Sister Trauma: When Lolicon with Tsundere Demon Alone Together
by Chloe Cotton47
Summary: Furuichi Honoka couldn't hold anymore to live with her pervert brother after that incident...


BZZZZZZ... ARRRGH! Sorry because i've disappeared from this earth (i mean fanfictionXD). long time no seeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm stress with all of those homework that were given by my ehm kindhearted(سoAo)س teacher #sarcastic cough. I'm terribly sorry, deep from my heart, to confirm this that i can't update Us Against The World chapter 6 currently. The story is deeper than I though, need mental and feeling to write it. I'm deadly serious about it!

Anyway I write this one-shot for **Tare-Hare**. She request me to write FuruichiXLamia fanfic :D So yeah, that's it!Σ(￣ロ￣Σ) Hope you like it, **Tare-Hare**!*Sorry if this is bad* btw lots-o thanks for your support:D

* * *

**Rate : T (13 years and older) = for the language, for the genre...  
**

**Disclaimer : Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. I'm in the crowd and everybody sings. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Like hell I'm Tamura-sensei!"**

**(DrolololXD Sorry Good Charlotte for remake your lyricsXD)**

* * *

Σ(￣ロ￣Σ)

**Little Sister Trauma: When Lolicon with Tsundere Demon Alone Together**

...

"So... What psychological problems that made you come here, um... Miss Furuichi Honoka?" A brunette aged man with a few strands of hoar was carefully looked at his patient list. In front of him was a brunette teenage girl was looking disheveled starred at the psychiatrist.

"I'm Furuichi Honoka, 13 years-old. Call me Honoka, miss sounds too polite for me." Honoka sat on a luxurious red velvet couch with golden engraving on woods. She was in a room, full of antique furniture that she could only see in auction event of luxury goods worth millions of yen, was used for therapy room by him, the psychiatrist.

"Well Honoka, I'm Dr. Lecter, your psychologist for current times." He reached out for a shake hands.

"Um... Can I ask you a question, Dr. Lecter?" Honoka pulled her hand before she raised it for shake hands.

"Sure, why not?"

"Are you Hannibal*?"

. . . . . .

"... No, I'm not."

"Your name is Lecter, doctor. Hannibal's last name is Lecter." She stared at him suspiciously.

"Everyone can have the same name. Lecter is the common name."

"He's a psychiatrist too."

"That's just a coincidence."

"He has a big house too."

"You can't judge people from their houses."

"All the description that narrator told just pointing you as Hannibal, see?" She pointed above like she could read the lines that were told by me. Damn, like they said, 'like brother, like sister'**.

"This is Japan for God sakes! Hannibal lives in America. He's an American..."

"Are you trying to kill me? Are you planning something, maybe assassination plot?"

"Did you come here just to discuss the latest episode of Hannibal? And accused me as Hannibal?!" He looked annoyed with all questions that were referred to him, though he tried to sound calm.

"Hhhhh... Okay... Actually the one who has psychological problems is my brother." She sighed, not pretty sure because she had a big problem or disappointed couldn't prove that Dr. Lecter is Hannibal.

"Then why's the one who come to me is you? If it's your brother, you should take your brother to come over."

"Well, in this case I'm the victim of his psychological problems. It's a long story—"

* * *

_Two days ago (In narrator's POV)_

* * *

UHUK! UHUK! OHOK! OHOK! OHOK! OHOK! OHOK! Ohok!

Coughing sound broke the peaceful on a sunny morning. A pink-haired girl that couldn't stop coughing looked pale.

"This is really bad. I thought you were trying to imitate Ozzy Osbourne***. You got a fever... nah, I'm not pretty sure to call that you got a fever, though. Thermometer shows your body's temperature is above normal, 42 degrees." Furuichi looked disbelieve with what is in front of him. He just took the thermometer from her mouth and saw the result.

"That can't be I got a fev-UHUK-er. I'm a doctor's assistant. Geez, you –OHOK- suck at prank. Just sh-OHOK-ow me the cameraman." Lamia's words were interrupted by her coughs. She kept banging her chest, hoping that her mouth stopped to cough again. She tried to reach a glass of water next to her; however she was prevented by the rough cough. "Okay, I give up. I got a fever." She lay down on her bed, too weak to wake up again.

"You do?!"

"You're the one who originally said I got a fever. Geez, it's the normal thing that demon got a fever in 42 degrees. Maybe the fever react by swelling in my hands because the experiment that I was conducted in Demon World last week."

* * *

_REPLAY_

_"Lamia, can you pour sodium acetate on the right into the reaction tube is heated?"_

_"Aye aye Dr. Furcas!"_

_"Wait! I mean on my right, not on the reaction tube's right! That's Petroleum Ether!"_

_"WHAT!"_

_BOOM!_

* * *

"Bad luck Brian... I already rubbed some balm..."

"Oh, sorry to hear bad news... but still... I just can't believe what kind of kid are you who got a fever in summer? If the other kid is busy to catch some bugs, here is a girl looks really powerless."

"Stop mocking me. Anyway, I'm twelve, tw-OHOK-elve! That means I'm in tee-OHOK-nage rated." She clenched a fist and launched it on his stomach, but too weak to be called as a punch. As if she gave a greeting to him. Her voice started sounding husky.

"Sorry to mention this but however in you are rated in K+ that means you're still a kid or aaaalmost a teenager, politely." Furuichi said in thick mocking tone while was showing his i-Pat**** to Lamia, full with emblazoned on the screen.

"What the heck with that rules! Teen or not is based from the attitude! Not age!" Lamia slammed the i-Pat without think twice. Her hard slam caused its broken, spitted into two.

"Aaaaaaah~ My i-Pat! Are you really sick? Wh-why the hell out of the blue you got a lot of power?" Furuichi whined like a little kid cried because his balloon was erupting. He could only lamenting his foolishness as the payback for sparked her anger.

"I'm sick and on period, so I have the inconsistent power. Gotcha!" Lamia chuckled happily to see him suffering.

"Better if you sleep, you little sly demon. Hhhhhh... Since my family has their own business, there's only the two of us in this house. I'll get some medicines in shelf drugs. Maybe we still have Paracetamol to reduce the fever also cough syrups." Furuichi moved from last place out of the room slowly. Lamia could only stare at his back as shadow began to eat him. The world spun around quickly whereas before she didn't feel dizzy like this. She might exert too much power to destroy that stupid thing. Till she felt too dizzy to stay awake, her eyes began to blur and her eyelids slowly dropped.

'_At least... Maybe I can count on him...'_ were the last words before she fell asleep.

* * *

_-A minute later-_

PRANG!

_-A couple minutes later-_

PRANG! BUG! BRAK!

_-Five minutes later-_

PRANG! BRAK! PRENG! BAK! BUK! BUG! BOOM!

"IS THIS WHAT YOU CALLED AS SEARCH MEDICINES!" Lamia awoke from her sleep with eyes glowing red like a bull preparing to plow matador's ass, mixing between the furious in her eyes and headache that made her world spinning around. Her feet stepped the stairs slowly, aware that she would fall off, with her right hand, trembling, holding a loaded gun pushers that would be targeted on Furuichi's head.

"Furuichi, in three seconds you'll face the death if you won't to be quite!" Lamia put a gun like a police busted the bank robber. But what happened next wasn't her bullet casing through his body rather her hands began to descend as she was watching the kitchen's condition. It was mess, truly mess. If she stepper further, plates fragments could injured her feet. She saw the used explosion on the wall. As if she was in the battlefield and the war had passed.

"What the hell is just happened in this kitchen?!" Lamia's shriek awoke the white-haired man that was busy cooking at the stove.

"Oh, Lamia! You woke at the right time! The puree is ready to serve, are you hungry?" Furuichi glanced at Lamia who was still fixated with a surprise expression.

"You... What the he—" Lamia was ready to scold him but her mouth closed tightly as her eyes fixed on his hands. She gave a puzzled look on her face, mixing with worried. She was afraid something that was hurting him so badly. "What... Why's your hands become like that?"

"Oh, in short, there's a fighting in this kitchen. Anyway, the recipes told that you should eat something before eat those medicines. So I made a puree."

"Oh... O...kay..." She passed out.

_'Stupid... fever... makes me look moron...'_

* * *

"Hng... Where am I?"

"Wonderland. No, I'm kidding. Right now you're in my room." Furuichi said while holding a bowl of steaming puree. "I was surprised when you suddenly fainted. If you want to pass out, looking for a better place. Don't ever faint in the battlefield again. I can't imagine what will happen if you faint when Jabberwock attack you." He scrached his head.

'_Brainless... He won't do it on me, you idiot... Also you must already know that it was a sudden fainting, no way in hell we could look for a good place and then faint.'_ Lamia cursed him in her heart. "Oh... I just remember how could I go into here? Sleepwalking?"

"Heh, nice joke. Of course I carried you."

"In what way?"

"Princess." Last word made she blushed lightly. She couldn't hide her shyness or arguably pleasure... for a special treatment...

"Because it's a pain in the ass if I carry you on my back. I could fall too."

BUGH!

"What's that for?"

"Thanks for the last hopeless statement. Here, give me the bowl." She snatched the bowl with coarse. "I'll eat the puree by myself— OHOK!" spoonful of puree splashed onto her blanket thanks cough that came suddenly. Lamia growled into herself, blaming a cough that couldn't go away. "Uuuuuuuuh—"

"Here, let me help you." Furuichi took the bowl from her hand. His mouth began to blow spoonful of steaming puree slowly. He fed Lamia gently till Lamia slightly stunned. She couldn't equate the pervert Furuichi who is a womanizer, creep, lolicon with the current.

"I-it's delicious." Lamia interrupted when she was still bribed by Furuichi.

"Thanks, glad you like it." Furuichi returned bribing Lamia till she finished a bowl of puree. "Here the medicines. Just gulp it and you'll get better soon. I'll wash this and clean up the kitchen." Furuichi was about to move from the top of the mattress but a little hand was holding him.

"If...If there's other time... Would you... make it some... for me?" Lamia bowed a little. Everyone could see there's a little red hint on her face.

Without realizing it, his face began to blush at the look Lamia, combined with his heart began to beat faster. _'Shit! Shit just happened! I can't think in "that" way! No, Furuichi... wake up!'_

"Uuuh... Maybe... If I have more leisure times" He left the room with the door was opened.

"Geez, I really need some rest." Lamia laid, her face covered with a blanket. In the blanket she embraced the doll dog tightly.

* * *

_-An hour later-_

"GAH! It's really hot here!" Lamia rose from the mattress like a man running out of oxygen in the water. Her body was pouring a lot of sweat; her hands did not stop fanning her. Coincide in time, Furuichi came into room and closed the door.

"Huh, you're not sleeping at all, Lamia?" Furuichi gave a question look.

"I've had. But this room is surely hot."

"Hm? I thought you resistant to the temperature of the Human World. Isn't Demon World is hotter?"

"When I'm healthy, yeah I am. But not when I'm sick."

"How troublesome. You should change your pajamas."

"...W-w-wh-what?"

"You-should-change -your-pajamas. Take a look at it! Because you feel hot your pajamas soaked with a lot of sweat!"

"B-b-bu-but..." Her face became reddener.

"What? You can't change your clothes? Oh yeah... I just remember that your hands are swelling. Geez, I'll help you." Furuichi came closer to Lamia.

* * *

"I'm home!" A brunette girl came into the house. Honoka looked hallway quiet house, no one returned her greeting. "Seems no one in this house, Eh?"

* * *

"N-n-no! I can do it by myself!" Her hand tried to push his chest.

"Now I can't trust you. Even you don't have any power to push me and lift a spoon."

'_How can I have a lot of power when in this situation, you idiot!'_

"B-b-bu-but... I'm a girl and y-y-you're a m-man..."

"I won't peek. I'm trained to defuse the bomb in the dark by using chewing gum and paper clip."

"Using Tom Cruise's line ***** won't help me better, either. You idiot!"

"Hhhh... Just watch me close my eyes and if I dare to peek you can slap me."

"Oh! Why don't you call Honoka or your mom to help me change my pajamas?"

* * *

"Hello, mommy! When you will come home?"

"-"

"It's really boring in house. Father and brother haven't arrived yet."

"?-"

"Huh? Brother doesn't go to anywhere? But I don't see him here... Mmmm... Maybe he's on the upstairs. I'll check him, maybe he's sleeping. Bye, mom!"

* * *

"I already told you, right? There's only the two of us in this house. Anyway, I don't have any interest."

"Do you make fun of me because I'm not curvy?!"

"I don't mean it!"

"Oh! I have another idea, why don't you call Hilda nee-sama to help me in here?"

"Good idea! I really need a refreshing for my eyes!"

"Just call her!"

"Okay-okay!" Furuichi took her cell phone, searching Hilda's number.

"-BEEP-Ah! Hello, Hilda-san—"

"Oh, Lamia. I'm currently very busy taking care of young master. If you want to call me again, you can do it later. Bye, hope you're fine there.-BEEP—TUT—TUT—TUT—"

"She just hangs up the phone before I could speak more..." Furuichi looked surrender to Lamia. Both each other held their breath, hoping that they didn't do a mistake. He closed his eyes, slowly the buttons on her pajamas he removed.

* * *

"Brooootheeeer, are you sleeping?" Honoka opened the door of Furuichi's bedroom. Both Furuichi , who must closed his eyes, and Lamia glanced at the door, shocking that Honoka suddenly appeared. The first thing happened is Honoka fixated, looking on what was happening on the bed. Her eyes widened to see such an embarrassing moment to be seen by another people. The 'thing' that's really private for Honoka. There, Furuichi pinned Lamia's body on the bed while his hand gripped her unbuttoning pajamas. On the other hand, he gripped the sleeve.

"PEDOPHILE! LOLICON! YOU BASTARD BROTHER! MOOOOOM! AAAH! CALL POLICE!" Honoka ran away.

"Waait! Honoka! You misunderstand about this! How could you look this situation in the wrong perspective!" Furuichi tried to reach his sister.

"You PERVERT BRAINLESS SCUMBAG! I ALREADY TOOOLD YOU!" Lamia slapped his cheek.

* * *

_-In Honoka's perspective-_

Furuichi: Let me see your plentiful breast.

Lamia: No, Takayuki. We can't do that.

Furuichi: This is the chance. There's no one in this house except us.

Lamia: No, Takayuki...

.

.

* * *

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"In the end, there's no doubt that my brother is a pedophile and homosexual. I can't live without feel ashamed to have a brother like him..."

"A homosexual too?"

"Oh, I forgot to explain that actually there's a big uncle that insisted to live in our house, he said 'I felt it, just a few days ago, when you were inside me.' to my brother. I think it's Ewwwwwww... He already did something disgusting and not normed with that big uncle."

"Aaah... Seriously? Hmmmm... okay... If you really want to have a normal brother, you have to torment him as a gift to be a pedophile and homosexual... that will make him traumatic being them. Understood?"

"Okay! Anyway, are you Hannibal because you give me psycho advice—"

"Think twice before you ask a question, Honoka... because maybe that will be your last words in this world." Dr. Lecter showed a calm smile, but Honoka was pretty sure that's a psycho smile.

"Eeeek! Okay! Okay! Thanks for your advice, Dr. Lecter! Maybe in home I'll do as you told me." She ran away like a rat was chased by cat.

**~The End~**

* * *

Drolll! TT^TT I got brainstorm X( ZZZZZZZ CAN'T ZZZZZZ THINK ZZZZZZZ ANYTHING ZZZZZZ Moh! I almost forgot some meanings in this story!

_*Hannibal Lecter,_ _a brilliant forensic psychiatrist and cannibalistic serial killer and a culinarian. He is a fictional character from a series of horror novels, Hannibal (c) Thomas Harris._

_**Narrator meant that they truly have the same talent, could know narrator's line even though narrator didn't communicate with them._

_***Ozzy Osbourne, an ex-vocalist of Black Sabbath. Black Sabbath made a song named "Sweet Leaf" with sound like a cough as intro. Lamia made cough sound like "Sweet Leaf" intro._

_****i-Pat, parody name of i-Pad. This is the same thing happened on PS in Beelzebub. It must be Play Station but it's Play Stephanie._

_*****Tom Cruise's line as Roy Miller in Knight and Day to calm June._

Bzzzzz... Sorry if this story just too complicated!XD Hope you really like this one-shot!

P.S. Read and Review please XD

LOL LOL see ya next time~


End file.
